


Tra megaevoluzioni e capopalestra ci sono i pattini

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (XY Ver.) [4]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Out of Character, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Dove avrò messo i miei pattini...?» esclamò Nero a voce alta, cominciando a frugare nella sua borsa in cerca delle suole munite di rotelle da applicare alle scarpe. <br/>Non le usava molto, però erano molto comode perché poteva metterle a qualsiasi tipo di scarpa. Inoltre, trovava divertente cercare di realizzare qualche acrobazia quando incontrava dei dossi lungo i percorsi. <br/>«Puoi mettere i miei se non li trovi...» intervenne senza particolare entusiasmo Dante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tra megaevoluzioni e capopalestra ci sono i pattini

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _440\. Non parlare del segreto che covi_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3242 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Finalmente siamo arrivati a Yantaropoli, la città delle megaevoluzioni!» esclamò Nero soddisfatto, proteggendosi gli occhi dalla luce solare mentre alzava al cielo lo sguardo «La vedi quella torre? Lì abita il più grande esperto di megaevoluzioni di Kalos» aggiunse, indicando col braccio l'enorme costruzione che si ergeva alle spalle della città.   
«Wow, non vedo l'ora di sapere se qualcuno dei miei pokémon può megaevolversi!» esclamò Dante in un trionfo di giovanile entusiasmo «T'immagini quanto potrebbero diventare potenti?».   
«Oh, sì... potrebbero addirittura cambiare tipo e abilità!» commentò il più giovane sorridendo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere una megaevoluzione, anche se dubitava fortemente che qualcuno dei suoi pokémon potesse averne una. Non era un patito delle lotte, come invece era il suo compagno. A lui piaceva vedere pokémon nuovi ed esplorare, tutto qui.   
«Bene, allora ci conviene andare subito alla palestra...» dichiarò, avviandosi per primo lungo il sentiero che portava all'interno della città.   
«Eh? Che c'entra la palestra?» fece Dante spaesato, rimanendo fermo dove si trovava «Per quella abbiamo ancora tempo».   
«Se vuoi andare a parlare con l'esperto di megaevoluzioni dovrai prima sconfiggere Ornella, la capopalestra: l'esperto non parla con chi non ha la medaglia di Yantaropoli» spiegò Nero con l'aria di chi stesse spiegando qualcosa di elementare ad un bambino stupido.   
Dante aprì la bocca un paio di volte senza emettere alcun suono; dopodiché decise di arrendersi alla realtà con un rassegnato: «D'accordo, allora andiamo prima alla palestra».   
Ciò detto, s'incamminò dietro al suo compagno più giovane senza risparmiarsi in occhiate piuttosto interessate rivolte al suo fondoschiena impacchettato in un paio di jeans chiari piuttosto aderenti.   
Avrebbe voluto avere un po' di tempo per poter rivolgere le dovute attenzioni a quel culo assolutamente meraviglioso. Avevano viaggiato spediti da Cromleburgo fin lì e non avevano pertanto avuto né luogo né tempo da dedicare a certe attività, con suo sommo dispiacere.   
Se avesse dato a vedere di volersi fermare al Centro Pokémon a quel punto, senza che i suoi pokémon avessero effettivamente bisogno di cure, Nero avrebbe certamente intuito la natura delle sue intenzioni e si sarebbe rifiutato. Anche se a volte poteva sembrare stupido, cominciava a temere seriamente che fosse molto più intelligente di lui.   
Così si limitò a seguirlo, sopprimendo per l'ennesima volta tutti i suoi impulsi.   
Nei panni della guida turistica Nero non se la cavava affatto male: aveva uno spiccato senso dell'orientamento che probabilmente era innato. Era una fortuna, perché Dante non ne era particolarmente provvisto.   
Arrivarono in un batter d'occhio dinanzi alla palestra e Nero, soddisfatto di sé, si appuntò sui fianchi le mani osservandola.   
«Che pokémon dovrebbe avere Ornella? Sai anche questo, no?» chiese il più vecchio con tono vagamente sarcastico.   
«No, ma... per fortuna c'è scritto qui» dichiarò il minore, accostandosi ad una delle statue poste ai lati dell'ingresso «Uh, pokémon tipo Lotta» lesse, voltandosi verso il suo interlocutore.   
Sul viso di quest'ultimo comparve un sorriso.   
«Bene, il mio Combusken le darà del filo da torcere!» gioì picchiando un pugno contro il palmo dell'altra mano «Cosa aspettiamo ancora? Forza, entriamo!».   
Si era dimenticato dei suoi desideri perversi per Nero. Adesso era pieno di entusiasmo per il nuovo imminente scontro.   
«Okay, andiamo...».   
Nero non era sicuro di potercela fare contro una capopalestra di tipo Lotta, però ci avrebbe comunque provato. Se fosse andata male ci avrebbe riprovato poi: doveva assolutamente avere quella medaglia. Come Dante, voleva essere meritevole di incontrare l'esperto di megaevoluzioni.   
Non appena ebbero varcato la porta si ritrovarono inondati dall'accecante luce di decine e decine di neon che pendevano dal soffitto. Occorsero alcuni momenti affinché i loro poveri occhi si abituassero al cambiamento di luminosità; dopodiché riuscirono a vedere a cosa serviva tutta quella luce.   
Si trovavano all'ingresso di una immensa pista di pattinaggio circolare percorsa da abili pattinatori in calzoncini e t-shirt.   
«Wow... dev'essere fighissimo venire ad allenarsi coi pattini insieme alla capopalestra, non credi anche tu Da...?» s'interruppe quando, voltandosi verso il suo compagno, notò un pallore stranamente cadaverico sulle sue guance già abbastanza pallide in virtù della sua normale carnagione.   
La sua espressione era un misto di stupore e paura insieme, come se stesse guardando il fantasma di qualcuno che sapeva per certo essere morto.   
Non lo aveva mai visto in uno stato del genere: era sempre spavaldo e pieno di boria. Sembrava che niente potesse spaventarlo.   
«... Dante?» chiamò, scuotendolo per un braccio.   
L'uomo rinsavì istantaneamente e si voltò a guardarlo come se si fosse appena accorto della sua presenza.   
«Ah, che c'è?» domandò.   
«Stai bene? Sei diventato all'improvviso pallido...» indagò Nero, spostando il capo per studiarlo meglio servendosi di varie angolazioni.   
«Eh? Ah, sì... sì» disse abbassando lo sguardo con aria assente «... cioè no!» si corresse subito dopo, lo sguardo di nuovo stranamente sveglio «M-mi è venuto mal di pancia e...» cominciò assumendo un'espressione melanconica.   
«Ben arrivati, sfidanti!» esclamò l'uomo all'ingresso della palestra, interrompendolo. Era identico a quelli incontrati nelle palestre precedenti ma ormai non facevano più caso a quel tipo di coincidenze: anche le infermiere nei Centri Pokémon erano tutte identiche indipendentemente dalla città dove lavoravano.   
«Per poter arrivare alla capopalestra dovrete liberare le rampe che si trovano al centro della pista...» spiegò - e Nero notò con la coda dell'occhio una smorfia distorcere le labbra di Dante - «Di là c'è una piccola stanza per permettere agli sfidanti di indossare i loro pattini...» soggiunse, indicando una piccola porta alla sua sinistra.   
«Okay, grazie» rispose Nero, prendendo per mano il più grande «Andiamo Dante muoviamoci...».   
«N-no... aspetta...!» cercò di opporsi quest'ultimo ma si arrese praticamente subito di fronte alla determinazione e all'entusiasmo che trasudavano come un'aura dal corpo del suo partner.   
Si infilarono nella stanza che era stata loro indicata, constatando che non era poi così grande. Era una specie di spogliatoio formato ridotto con tanto di panche e armadietti. L'unica cosa veramente importante era che oltre a loro due non pareva esserci nessun altro.   
Nero si fermò davanti alla panca più vicina lasciando la mano del suo partner. Quest'ultimo si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla panca senza dir niente.   
«Dove avrò messo i miei pattini...?» esclamò Nero a voce alta, cominciando a frugare nella sua borsa in cerca delle suole munite di rotelle da applicare alle scarpe.   
Non le usava molto, però erano molto comode perché poteva metterle a qualsiasi tipo di scarpa. Inoltre, trovava divertente cercare di realizzare qualche acrobazia quando incontrava dei dossi lungo i percorsi.   
«Puoi mettere i miei se non li trovi...» intervenne senza particolare entusiasmo Dante.   
Il più giovane si girò verso di lui e vide che gli stava veramente porgendo un paio di suole con rotelle del tutto identico al suo.   
«A parte che io non penso di avere la tua stessa misura di piede...» constatò Nero lanciando un'occhiata ai suoi piedi, palesemente più grandi dei suoi di almeno una o due taglie, «Ma non eri tu quello ansioso di collezionare le medaglie per arrivare alla Lega Pokémon...? Senza pattini non puoi sfidare Ornella» proseguì il più giovane.   
«S-sì... lo so» esclamò Dante in tono imbarazzato «È solo che... adesso non mi sento bene...» spiegò a disagio.   
«Cosa? Ma se fino a poco fa stavi una meraviglia! Non vedevi l'ora di far sgranchire un po' il tuo Combusken» replicò il più giovane con aria perplessa. Non capiva cosa gli fosse preso all'improvviso.   
«Sì, be'... mi è venuto mal di pancia...» si affrettò a rispondere il più vecchio, portandosi una mano all'addome per riflesso «Per cui vai tu... io Ornella la sfiderò... poi».   
«Non hai mangiato niente da stamani dopo la colazione, non è possibile che tu abbia mal di pancia. Abbiamo mangiato le stesse cose e io sto benissimo...» gli rimbeccò Nero incrociando le braccia sul petto. Tra i due al momento sembrava lui quello più grande.   
Dante mantenne basso lo sguardo cercando un modo per validare la sua scusa, ma senza successo.   
Il suo compagno lo studiò con attenzione, soffermandosi su ogni possibile particolare che lo aiutasse a capire cosa c'era che non andava sul serio.    
«Non è che hai qualche problema con questa palestra...?» buttò lì il ragazzo.   
«Eh?! Non essere ridicolo!» scattò immediatamente l'altro, scoprendosi.   
Nero si chinò in avanti fino a che la punta del suo naso non arrivò quasi a sfiorare quella del naso del suo interlocutore.   
«Non è che per caso hai qualche problema coi pattini...?» indagò, e a quella insinuazione Dante si fece paonazzo in volto «Non dirmi che non sai pattinare?».   
Il silenzio teso e la buffa espressione del suo partner lo convinsero della veridicità della sua affermazione.   
«Non lo sai fare, d'accordo» concluse, sedendosi al fianco del maggiore «Perché non me lo hai detto prima, semplicemente?».   
Dante, ancora rosso in viso, rispose: «Perché non l'ho mai detto a nessuno».   
La notizia colse Nero di sorpresa, ma fino ad un certo punto: era ben consapevole di quanto il suo fidanzato fosse orgoglioso e pieno di sé. In un certo senso era logico che non andasse a gridare ai quattro venti ciò che non era capace di fare.   
«D'accordo» sospirò il più giovane, battendosi le mani aperte sulle cosce prima di alzarsi.   
«Andiamo» esortò alzando leggermente la voce per darsi un tono un po' più autoritario.   
«Dove?» domandò Dante. Se voleva portarlo alla palestra anche dopo quello che aveva scoperto poteva scordarselo.   
«A farti imparare a pattinare, che domande!» sbottò Nero impaziente «Non vorrai mica perdere questa medaglia perché non sei capace di andare sui pattini?» soggiunse col preciso intento di dare una svegliata alla sua motivazione, che pareva essere andata momentaneamente in letargo.   
Dante lo fissò per qualche momento sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre, come se non avesse compreso fino in fino il senso delle sue parole; dopodiché balzò in piedi con inaspettata foga, cogliendo di sorpresa lo stesso Nero.   
«Sì, ragazzo! Non posso lasciarmi sfuggire la medaglia per una cosa così stupida! Imparerò a pattinare!».   
   
«No, ragazzo a-aspetta! Ho cambiato idea!».   
Nero alzò gli occhi al cielo invocando l'aiuto di tutti gli dei eventualmente esistenti affinché gli dessero la forza e la pazienza necessarie a fare quel che doveva.   
Per fortuna aveva deciso di condurlo sul percorso che si trovava oltre la città e che era al momento deserto, perché una scena come quella che stavano facendo non sarebbe stata ridicola solo per il suo compagno.   
«Dante lasciami!» esclamò il giovane mentre tentava di allentare la morsa delle sue mani sulle sue spalle «Non ti ho ancora messo neanche un pattino!».   
Il più giovane era chino a terra, seduto sul tallone destro mentre l'altra gamba stava piegata in fuori. Con un braccio e la rispettiva mano teneva sollevato il polpaccio sinistro del suo compagno mentre con l'altra mano cercava di infilargli la suola con rotelle. Era un'impresa titanica, perché Dante oltre a stringergli le spalle con forza tale da fargli male ai muscoli, spostava in continuazione il piede quando lui gli avvicinava il pattino alla scarpa.   
Era un atteggiamento deleterio per il suo sistema nervoso.   
«La vuoi piantare?! Non sei più un moccioso fifone, chiaro? Fai l'uomo, cazzo!» inveì Nero all'ennesima volta che Dante gli agitò il piede davanti.   
Gli strinse con maggior fermezza la caviglia e al tempo stesso compresse la sua gamba tra il proprio fianco e il braccio, immobilizzandogliela.   
Dante iniziò a sbilanciarsi nel tentativo di riacquisire la padronanza del suo piede ma senza ottenere molto successo.   
«R-ragazzo che fai?! Mi fai cadere!» protestò.   
«Faccio quello che tu non riesci a fare: ti faccio stare fermo!» rispose Nero irritato, attaccandogli finalmente il pattino alla suola «Adesso dammi l'altra gamba!» minacciò lasciandogli andare di colpo quella già armata.   
Il più grande la posò a terra e sollevò l'altra ma così facendo si ritrovò a dover stare in equilibrio sulle rotelle, cosa che nella sua condizione non era molto indicata.   
«No, no, NO!» gridò mentre cadeva in avanti, atterrando sulle ginocchia di peso. Nella caduta una coscia sbatté contro la spalla di Nero, strappandogli un gemito tra i denti.   
«Dante ma che combini?! Tirati su!» asserì irritato.   
«Non posso» fece l'altro per contro «Non riesco a stare in piedi con quest'affare».   
Il minore lanciò uno sbuffo esasperato mentre gli attaccava al piede rimasto l'altro pattino; dopodiché si rimise in piedi e si preoccupò di infilare i suoi pattini - impegno che gli richiese pochissimo tempo.   
Mentre si preparava continuava a studiare il suo partner: quest'ultimo rimase carponi a terra, senza osare muovere neppure un muscolo, figurarsi cercare di alzarsi in piedi.   
 _«Toccherà a me anche questo...»_  pensò rassegnato tra sé, pattinando lentamente verso il più grande per abituarsi al cambiamento d'appoggio.   
Aggirò il suo uomo fino a che nella visuale di quest'ultimo non rientrarono i suoi piedi. Dante sollevò lo sguardo per guardare il resto del suo corpo.   
«Per quanto mi piaccia vederti mettere in mostra il culo così gratuitamente, abbiamo da fare» lo riprese Nero, allungando verso di lui una mano «Quindi alzati».   
L'altro non gli prese semplicemente la mano: si aggrappò con forza al suo polso e tirò verso di sé cercando al tempo stesso di puntare le rotelle al suolo.   
Quando riuscì a poggiare orizzontalmente il primo piede tentò di sollevarsi facendo leva su di esso. Stava per farcela quando il primo piede andò in avanti di colpo e lui si ritrovò a tentare accidentalmente una spaccata. Masticò un'imprecazione e si lasciò cadere seduto a terra portandosi una mano al cavallo dei jeans neri che portava. Un'espressione di dolore gli deformò i tratti del viso e Nero non poté fare altro che condividere il momento ringraziando che non fosse toccata in sorte a lui una cosa simile.   
«Ehi, ce la fai?» domandò quasi timidamente. Quello che era appena successo ai suoi attributi era stato un incidente; ciononostante Dante era quel tipo di persona che quando era alterato era capace di dare la colpa a chiunque anche per accidenti che non avevano altri colpevoli al di fuori del caso.   
Il più grande emise uno sbuffo irritato ma non accennò a muoversi. Gli doleva l'inguine terribilmente ed il suo orgoglio era ferito per la figura barbina fatta davanti al suo fidanzatino.   
Era per evitare cose di quel tipo che fino ad allora aveva mantenuto il segreto riguardo la sua incapacità di pattinare. Se avesse saputo a priori che la cosa gli si sarebbe ritorta contro a causa di una lotta in palestra avrebbe cercato di colmare quella lacuna tempo addietro.   
«Oh, avanti! Non vorrai startene ancora lì a piagnucolare, spero!» lo esortò la sua controparte.   
«Vorrei vedere te! Fa malissimo!» sbottò Dante in risposta.   
«Lo so!» tagliò corto il minore «Cioè... non lo so perché l'ho provato, però...» sospirò e protese entrambe le mani aperte verso il compagno «Insomma, dammi le mani. Ti aiuto a rialzarti».   
«Scordatelo! Non voglio cadere ancora!» si oppose tenacemente Dante.   
«Fidati, stavolta non cadrai» gli assicurò Nero corredando l'affermazione con un sorriso incoraggiante e sporgendosi a prendergli le mani «Basta che tu tenga i piedi puntati a terra, chiaro? Lascia fare il resto a me».   
Dante non riusciva a capire come potesse metterlo in piedi senza che lui dovesse far niente, però si fidava, per cui fece come gli era stato detto.   
Appellandosi a tutte le sue forze, Nero tirò il partner per le braccia, aiutandosi a bilanciare il suo peso con quello del proprio corpo, che sbilanciò leggermente indietro.   
Mantenendo i piedi saldamente premuti contro il terreno come gli era stato detto, Dante attese di vedere i risultati del "piano" di Nero. Lentamente venne sollevato dalla sua posizione accucciata e messo in postura eretta.   
«Cavolo, pesi un sacco!» esclamò il ragazzo una volta che l'ebbe alzato.   
Dante gli avvinghiò saldamente un braccio intorno ai fianchi mentre replicava: «Be', che pretendi? Mica sono una ragazzina!».   
«B-bene, e adesso?» domandò l'uomo, guardandosi attorno come se temesse un attacco a sorpresa.   
«Pattina».   
Così dicendo Nero si svincolò dalla sua presa con incredibile velocità e agilità, mantenendo tuttavia un contatto tramite la mano, che continuò a stringere.   
Cominciò a pattinare tirandosi dietro Dante, il quale rischiò di perdere di nuovo l'equilibrio quando le rotelle sotto le scarpe cominciarono a muoversi.   
«Forza, non farti trascinare! Muovi le gambe» disse Nero fermandosi.   
Dante mise un piede avanti e diede una leggera spinta, alla quale dovette farne seguire un'altra da parte della gamba rimasta indietro.   
Strinse con forza eccessiva la presa di Nero quando avvertì la sensazione di stare per cadere un'altra volta - anche se stavolta a impattare al suolo sarebbe stato il suo culo.   
Nero si preparò a reggerlo, ma alla fine non cadde, con suo sommo sollievo: l'idea di doverlo rimettere in piedi non lo entusiasmava per niente.   
«Vieni».   
Lo condusse in un breve giretto per fargli perdere un po' della fifa nera che lo rendeva un pezzo di legno. Durante l'intero tragitto pattinò vicino a lui, pronto ad intervenire nel caso cadesse. La precauzione si rivelò del tutto inutile, perché Dante usò una prudenza che l'altro non gli aveva mai visto usare nel porre un passo avanti all'altro.   
L'uomo non riusciva a smettere di guardare il terreno, preoccupato di inciampare in qualcosa. Fu solo grazie alla mano del suo fidanzato saldamente stretta nella sua che riuscì a rimanere relativamente calmo e a non farsi sopraffare da stupide sensazioni come la paura ogni volta che Nero lo guidava in un movimento circolare per evitare di andare a finire nei cespugli che delimitavano il percorso.   
Nonostante l'inizio un po' stentato e doloroso, fu divertente. Dante non impiegò molto ad imparare come frenare e rallentare, anche se di accelerare ancora non voleva saperne.   
Ad un certo punto volle addirittura provare ad andare da solo e seguì Nero in un sinuoso movimento che gli costò non poca fatica eseguire data la sua bassissima velocità.   
«Credi di farcela adesso ad andare un po' più in fretta?» lo prese in giro Nero ridendo, voltandosi a guardare il fidanzato rimasto diversi metri dietro di lui.   
Dante si bloccò dov'era, incrociando le braccia possenti sul torace ampio.   
Era la posa tipica di quando se la prendeva a male per qualcosa. Per Nero era impossibile non riconoscerla; così tornò al suo fianco.   
«Posso insegnarti lo scatto, tanto per cominciare a farti andare ad una velocità decente...» gli propose in tono piuttosto entusiastico «Non per dire, ma così tra un po' fai prima ad andare a piedi...» puntualizzò quando l'altro gli rivolse un'occhiataccia di sbieco.   
Dante fece una smorfia prima di esclamare: «Uhm... non hai tutti i torti... d'accordo».   
Dapprima Nero gli spiegò a parole come funzionava lo scatto, poi gli diede una breve dimostrazione, giusto per rassicurarlo e mostrargli che non era niente di pericoloso né eccessivamente difficile. Dante lo guardò rallentare dopo aver percorso alcuni metri e poi accelerare di colpo, quasi avesse le ali ai piedi anziché delle banali rotelle. Si piegò anche in avanti, per acquisire una postura più aerodinamica.   
Arrivato dirimpetto ai cespugli frenò di colpo e piroettò su se stesso per rivolgersi verso il suo unico spettatore.   
Dante lo fissava a bocca aperta con un'espressione colma di stupore.   
«Ah! Tu scherzi!» esclamò «Per arrivare da Ornella basta che sappia montare su questi cosi, no?».   
«In realtà non proprio...» ammise Nero portandosi una mano sulla nuca.   
«Come sarebbe a dire "non proprio"?!» esclamò il più grande sgranando gli occhi.   
«Per arrivare da Ornella devi fare le rampe... cioè devi scivolare su dei tubi coi pattini...» spiegò il ragazzo «E se non cominci a impratichirti con le acrobazie non ce la farai mai a salire sulle rampe...» soggiunse.   
L'espressione di Dante si fece ancora più stupefatta mentre sentiva come se il mondo si stesse chiudendo sopra di lui.   
«Non è possibile...!» si lamentò. Si sarebbe lasciato volentieri cadere a terra, ma l'idea di doversi rialzare coi pattini ancora indosso non lo entusiasmava.   
«Ci metterò mesi!» protestò esasperato «Non abbiamo così tanto tempo da passare qui!».   
«Per la verità non c'è niente che ci metta fretta...» lo contraddisse Nero prontamente. Stava cominciando a provare gusto nel vedere Dante alle prese con i suoi punti deboli.   
L'uomo digrignò leggermente i denti, fissando in cagnesco il suo partner. Perché gli stava facendo una cosa simile? Era una tortura la sola idea di dover usare quei pattini ancora per chissà quanto.   
«Allora, cominciamo? Prima imparerai e prima ce ne potremmo andare da qui» gli disse Nero in tono esortativo.   
«Oh, d'accordo!» sbuffò irritato il più grande «Però cerca di spiegarti bene, chiaro?! Non voglio ricoprirmi di lividi!» aggiunse deciso.   
«Non preoccuparti, ti starò così incollato che non ce la farai neanche a toccare terra!» gli assicurò sorridendo.   
In quel sorriso Dante percepì qualcosa di anomalo rispetto al normale, anche se non riuscì a capire cosa.


End file.
